100 Themes of Different Body, Same Mind
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Just as the title said. 100 themes in my 100 Different Body, Same Mind universe. You don't have to read that to understand. Basically the good guys are the homunculi. Rated for some sexual implications.


-1**A/N: ****Hey people!**

**This is my first themes story and I hope I did well on it.**

**To my 'Son of Flame' readers I will update it soon, just as soon as this writers block ends.**

**This story is in the 'Different Body, Same Mind' universe, hence the title. Please remember to review 'kay guys!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Homunculus [where the good guys are the bad]**

**[From the order of oldest to youngest]**

**1) Edward-Pride**

**2) Alphonse-Envy**

**3) Hughes-Greed**

**4) Winry-Sloth**

**5) Roy-Lust**

**6) Riza-Wrath**

**There is no Gluttony, twenty five human candidates have tried, all dead.**

**And based on where the setting is that is the names I'll use. If it is when they are homunculi then I'll will use their sin name, if it is when they are human then their human names. I will also use their names if they are in public and pretending to be human. Please know that only Pride/Edward and Envy/Alphonse knew each other when they were human. Sometimes however, mostly with Hughes/Greed their human side is fighting their homunculi side.**

**1. Introduction**

"This Edward is something called the Philosophers Stone" Hohenheim said holding out something in his hand that had a blood red color to it and didn't look a thing like a stone.

**2. Love**

What ever Pride felt for Sloth one thing was certain. It caused him to follow her every where and despite the age difference or the strength in power he obeyed her orders. Envy was quick to notice it but was tactful enough to only tease him about it when the two were alone.

**3. Light**

Wrath seemed to bring a new shine in his eyes and a bright hope for their future. Which ever the future was Lust was sure that the six of them would face it together.

**4. Dark**

Everyone once thought that Pride was defenseless in somewhere where there was no light and hence forth couldn't be able to call his shadow to fight. So when Lust, Sloth, and Greed attacked him in a dark room they were surprised, and their egos severely damaged, when he had been able to take the three of them down in less then five seconds and leave the room without even losing a breath.

**5. Seeking Solace**

"It's not like I had a choice" Pride mumbled, his voice heavy with tears and muffled by Lust's shirt where he had burrowed his head in. Lust said nothing but merely tightened his grip on the seemingly younger looking sin.

**6. Break Away**

Greed/Hughes knew it would hurt; he was leaving the only memory of a family for two centuries they might even call him a traitor and come to drag him back, but looking at his wife and child he knew that he might be leaving his family but he was leaving them for another one. Hopefully they could understand that.

**7. Heaven**

Although heaven is more than far from his reach as Hughes/Greed looked at his wife and miracle child he feels as if he is already there.

**8. Innocence**

Pride is once more reminded at how much Envy really is as he crouched next to him and hugged him close, the corpse of his first kill still bleeding heavily and his own clothes getting stained from the blood on his little brothers hands.

**9. Drive**

The first time Greed had gotten behind the wheel of a car he had lost control of the car and it spewed out of control and crashed into a tree and caused him to fly through the windshield.

**10. Breathe Again**

"Lust! Please just breathe. Breathe you idiot!". Wrath's begging went unheeded as Lust choked out another breathe, closed his eyes, and his body started to disintegrate. The tell-tale sign of their real and last death.

**11. Memory**

'_Just one. Please just one' _Hughes/Greed begged from himself scrunched his eyes shut and going through his memories. _'Just one thing from when I was human. Just one'._

**12. Insanity**

Pride knew he was insane. Who else would stand in the midst of mini battlefield filled with the hundreds of men that he himself had killed to just satisfy his own shadows need for blood and start laughing?

**13. Misfortune**

Envy smirked. So this person that was named 'Scar' thought he could just get away with killing state alchemists and claim that it was the 'Lords Work?' Oh how he had loved watching the Ishbalans being massacred. This Ishbalans now has the misfortune of facing a real monster that had no sympathy for humans. Especially humans that got in the way of their plans. Pity that he couldn't join his people in the Philosophers Stone.

**14. Smile**

His mother loved when he smiled. _"Your smile is like the sun blazing" _she used to say and always tried to make him smile. Him comforting her on her deathbed saying that she would be alright and that dad would come soon along with his smile made her smile even as her grip on his and Al's hands loosen and slip. That was the last time he smiled as a human.

**15. Silence**

When they were younger, and human, Pride had always been the one that talked the most, almost never stopping. But now he rarely said a single word. Envy didn't believe that he would have missed the brother that would always say what was on his mind over this silent teen that stood before him now.

**16. Questioning **

"Why are you leaving us, your family?" Lust cried at Greed who wouldn't meet his gaze.

**17. Blood**

Winry watched as more of her blood fell on the floor and some dripped from her mouth. She whimpered. There had to be more in life than just being a slave.

**18. Rainbow**

Envy remembers as a human always being the first one out of the house after a rain shower to be the first one to spot the rainbow. To him it was a very important thing. Looking back on it he realized how immature he was back then. But that still didn't stop the smile on his lips as he watched the rainbow form in the sky.

**19. Grey**

She couldn't cry anymore, came with the price of being who she was, but as the clouds in the sky turned gray and the rain start to fall they replaced the tears she couldn't shed. And so the heavens cried along side Wrath from losing the most important person in her life.

**20. Fortitude**

Greed shield helped in bear all sorts of weapons and attacks over the past decades. But as strong as it was it couldn't prevent his heart from giving itself to a mere human woman.

**21. Vacation**

It was well deserved he knew that. And they have been to enough places to know where they liked or not. But the fact that they had to act like humans, especially since he was the Furher, was a bit unnerving. Particularly when Sloth and Envy, and later surprisingly Pride, had decided to play the 'Are we there yet?' game.

**22. Mother**

"_They won't replace the one you lost" _Wrath said to herself. And yet as she watched over Pride, Envy, and Sloth behaving like the age they look like for once it was hard to believe.

**23. Cat**

His love of cats started as Alphonse and continued when he was Envy. And from them he learns to keep his balance and always land on his feet.

**24. No Time**

'_Please no' _Lust said to himself ignoring all the weird looks he was getting from the men in the corridor from running down it. He ignored the people asking "Furher sir are you all right?". His scientists said that once they get a homunculus they will rip it open in order to see how it works. And just five minutes ago he was told that his personal guard was discovered to be one of them. _'Please let her be all right'._

**25. Trouble Lurking**

There were whispers of monsters living underground. Some that would rip the skin from your body. Other rumors said once they had you in their sight your soul was paralyzed and taken from your very body as nourishment. Those rumors kept foolish humans from finding their lair.

**26. Tears**

Tears ran down the faces of those subjected to the Philosophers Stones power. Envy couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy at the chance that humans have the power to express themselves in pain. At least until they stopped moving from the Stones energy and laid there bleeding.

**27. Foreign**

It was a foreign sensation, this _want_. But it drove him and guided him as he slid the palms of his hands over the naked skin of Sloth. Pride swallowed hard and continued this new journey.

**28. Sorrow**

Tears ran down Riza's face. She clutched the lifeless body that would have been her son close to her chest. The pain from losing him filled her until she was crying out from the pain.

**29. Happiness**

Rocking his daughter back to sleep after she woke up from a nightmare of some sort, really what could a two year old child dream of that was so scary?, Hughes/Greed felt a light and a warm strange feeling fill him up.

**30. under the Rain**

Wrath sat outside with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms around them in the rain letting it soak through her clothes and to her skin. Not that it bothered her. All of a sudden the rain stopped around her. Looking up startled she saw Lust standing over her with an umbrella. Wordlessly he sat next to her while the umbrella was in the middle and covered them both.

**31. Flowers**

Pride fingered the crown of flowers Greed's daughter had given him, Elicia? Alice? Something likes that. The innocent smile on her face brought back memories of long ago. He pocketed the flowers and continued walking.

**32. Night**

The darkness from the late hour covered him as he left their secret headquarters from underground while Greed quickly walked to the place where his heart was leading him to.

**33. Expectations**

A girl was supposed to just sit there, look pretty, not say a single word, and not to embarrass her husband. Those were what were expected of a woman Riza was told. So she sat with her back straight, never a single hair out of place, bit down on her rambunctious tongue. She had however failed by humiliating her husband when she had lost her child; it showed others that she was not fit to be a wife or mother. The only thing her new family wanted of her was her loyalty. Anything else was just her and they liked it. For once she could be herself.

**34. Stars**

Winry was used to looking up at the stars late at night when she was sure the masters were sleeping and she wouldn't be caught. She dreamed of a better future when she saw a shooting star. Now whenever Sloth looks up and sees a shooting star she smiles and makes a new wish. _"I wish he would return my own feelings."._

**35. Hold My Hand**

Alphonse was shaking beneath him as Edward covered him with his own body. The battle around them continued on without stop, no one noticed the two boys cowering on the ground. Edward's hands felt around for a moment before finding Al's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. _'Do not be afraid.'._

**36. Precious Treasure**

Hohenheim looked over his two sons, Edward and Alphonse, and couldn't help but feel proud over them. With this human body came human emotions. Ones he couldn't understand. But this one swore to protect them to the best of his abilities, which many people knew were great.

**37. Eyes**

Greed knew that his eyes were when he wanted them to be were purple or the other times they were green and filled with a killing intent that caused everyone to avert their gazes from him. What had confused him was that, that one woman in the town who hadn't looked away and kept his gaze as everything around her burned to the ground. Nor could he understand why he helped her get to safety.

**38. Abandoned**

As her father pushed her forward and in his hands were replaced with a sack of money Winry tumbled to the ground. She looked at them and met their cold gazes and then as they turned and walked away. She never felt more alone.

**39. Dreams**

It was foolish to dream but Lust couldn't help it as he thought of a perfect home, Wrath as his wife, Pride, Envy, and Sloth as his children, and Greed as his real brother. They were all humans and they were all happy.

**40. Rated**

They decided to rate the others power one day. The scores were meant to be kept a secret, and only a joke. However when Pride had discovered, and not known that it was meant to be a joke, that they had only given him a three on the strength part he flew into a rage and destroyed both Lusts and Greed's room before Sloth had calmed him down. He however did not apologize.

**41. Teamwork**

Whenever they used to be on missions together they always worked as a team. Highlighting the others strengths and destroying any weakness.

**42. Standing Still**

Pride was a master at not moving, just sitting there or laying there for hours on end doing nothing but staring at the wall. They once had a competition on how long it would take for Pride to move. He and Sloth treated themselves to ice cream from their winnings.

**43. Dying**

Pride coughed. More blood fell from the corner of his mouth. He could see Sloth running towards him and then pounding on his chest begging him to stay alive. This was the end.

**44. Two Roads**

There were always two choices to the people that were unlucky enough to be put under the Philosophers Stone power. It was either to accept the stones power and become a homunculus. Or die. Simple as that.

**45. Illusion**

Envy looked ahead and saw someone. Looking closely he saw that it was Trisha, his mother. He gasped and began to run towards her. Right before he was close enough to touch her she disappeared. He sat up quickly in his bed breathing heavily. Looking up he saw Pride looking at him with his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?".

'No I'm not' he wanted to say.

**46. Brothers**

The real reason he didn't mind that Envy called him brother because it showed that they had a deeper connection through their past then the others did. And he didn't feel like he had that connection with the others. Just Envy.

**47. Creation**

Father, or Hohenheim, watched as a human was subjected to the Philosophers Stones test. His two children were watching as well. They were screaming and clawing at the ground, blood running from the wounds. All of a sudden the screams stopped and the human stopped moving. _'Is he dead?'. _The man slowly got onto his knees and shakily stood up. The Ouroboros was on his left hand. He watched Pride and Envy walk to their new brother and greet him. Greed had been created.

**48. Childhood**

When they were children they all believed in a bright and great future. One where they would marry the one they love, have children, have a successful job, and live peacefully. And of course being human meant having to die as well. None of them ever thought they would become a being created from alchemy and live forever and unable to have children.

**49. Stripes**

The whip lashed against her back once more and she muffled a scream. In the end they left harsh lines across her back which oozed out blood until the stone floor.

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"Are we allowed in here brother" Alphonse/Envy asked.

"No but what are they going to do? We are the Furher's kids after all" Edward/Pride answered as they continued to walk into the file room which held the most important documents in Amestrias history.

**51. Sport**

When the three 'children' challenged the three adults to a volleyball game, no powers, Greed, Wrath, and Lust thought that they had the game in the bag. They were after all seemingly stronger and faster. What they didn't count on was how well the children played together. How when the ball was in the air Pride got Sloth to jump into the air from his back for her to kick it onto the adults side. And how Envy and Pride were able to do spins and turns and all sorts of movements in the air as well.

**52. Deep in Thought**

Furher Roy sat at his desk with his head on top of his entwined hands. His eyes were inward and he seemed to be calculating something.

"Sir are you alright" Riza asked.

"Yes I am fine. Merely thinking.".

"About what sir".

He looked over at her straight in the eye. "You and me. Our future.".

**53. Keeping a Secret**

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise".

Sloth looked over to Wrath. "I'm in love with Pride.

**54. Tower**

The fall will kill her. And free her. With those thoughts Riza let go of the window and fell towards the ground.

**55. Waiting**

It was Wrath first battle. She and Alphonse had gone out alone for her new training. He couldn't help but pace around his room as he counted the seconds that she was gone. When the door to his room opened he looked over. There she stood closing the door behind her. Her eyes were empty and her hands were covered in blood. Lust quickly walked to her and put his arms around her. She collapsed in his arms crying.

"It's always hard the first time" he murmured in her ear.

**56. Danger Ahead**

The military men walked into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Rumors had it that the shadows of this warehouse had killed any who had entered it. Thinking it was a serial killer the General Hakuro had sent in some men to investigate. The moment they had all entered the building the doors shut behind them and the shadows came and drained their bodies of blood.

**57. Sacrifice**

In his mind he could see the Fullmetal Alchemist protecting that human. The one that Lust had said was special and used as a hostage. The Fullmetal Alchemist was shielding them with their own body. Pride now knew how the Fullmetal Alchemist had felt, with little remorse to his own life. With his arms out by his side and his body covering hers completely he felt the attack consume him and another one of his lives pass.

**58. Kick in the Head**

Envy knew it wouldn't hurt him that much, he also knew that he might lose one of his lives later, but it was worth it to help save his brothers face when Sloth came out wearing a two piece bathing suit and Pride couldn't take his eyes off her. So Envy kicked him and began to run laughing all the way.

**59. No Way Out**

As Lust played his final trump card he watched as the Colonel and the Fullmetal Alchemist realized how deep they were in with no where to go. The Colonel was losing all of his subordinates and the Fullmetal Alchemists mechanic was now a hostage. And there was nothing they could do about it.

**60. Rejection**

The harsh stab of rejection hit the girl quite hard. Why on earth would that blonde haired boy not want to be with her? But as she watched him walk side-by-side with the other blonde haired girl the answer became clear.

**61. Fairy Tale**

Back before she became a slave Winry remembered her grandmother reading her stories at bedtime. Most of the time it was about a handsome prince saving the beautiful prince. At first when she was sold to the first house she dreamed about a handsome prince rescuing her but those thoughts dimmed as time went by. But in the end she was rescued by a handsome prince of the shadows.

**62. Magic**

Alchemy, he believed, was the closest thing to magic that humans had discovered. However this was proved wrong when Sloth had finally pressed her lips to his. That was true magic.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Lust closed and locked the door behind him as he prowled hungrily to Wrath who was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He caught her lips in a kiss and as she laid on the bed he followed her as his fingers went to her shirt and began to unbutton it.

**64. Multitasking**

There were so many things needed to be done during spring cleaning. Their mother wanted them to clean their room, dust the furniture, and wash all the floors. There was just too much!

**65. Horror**

To both Edwards and Alphonse's horror their mothers grip loosened and slid from their hands onto her bed.

**66. Traps**

By the time the humans realized they have been tricked it was too late and their lives were already done.

**67. Playing the Melody**

Greed sat down at the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. As far as he knew he had never learned to play any piece. But as he pressed on a few keys and the other hand came to the keys and he had begun to play a piece as his eyes drew inward to a far off place.

**68. Hero**

He wasn't the tradition knight in shining armor but he was her savior none the less Winry thought as she was in his arms.

**69. Annoyance**

He didn't care that they were older then him. He didn't care that they were stronger then him. He also didn't care that if he fought any one of them he would lose even on their worst day. All he did care was that if they didn't stop singing that damn song he will snap and stab them all through their chests.

**70. Relaxation**

It was hard to relax. Over the years of being alert and watchful beaten, quite literally, into her but sitting against the wall watching her real family, Pride reading a book in the shade, Envy sitting next to Pride with a kitten on his lap, Wrath sitting in the sun tanning, even though it was futile they can't get tans, Lust was talking to Greed but his eyes glanced over at Wrath every now and then. It was moments like these that Sloth just let her guard down, closed her eyes, and just _relaxed._

**71. Obsession**

The Fullmetal Alchemist seemed obsessed with only poking into their plans and trying to ruin them. And with each one of the homunculi that had, had a run in only the thought that the pipsqueak was a human sacrifice kept them from delivering the final blow.

**72. Mischief Managed**

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Sloth as she watched Pride and Wrath hook up a device on the inside of the door leading to Lust's room.

**73. I Can't**

Greed walked away from Lust with his head bowed.

"Just tell me what's wrong Greed. Is it a human? We'll get rid of them then". Lust said trying to convince him to stay.

Hughes paused and looked at Lust. "I can't" he said simply.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

Pride stared at Envy. The latter had just announced that in a fight he would be the one that would be victorious.

"That sounds like a challenge brother" Pride purred.

**75. Mirror**

Envy stared at the mirror for a few moments before taking his fist and smashing through it. The pieces fell to the ground as well as the broken pieces of his humanity.

**76. Broken Pieces**

This wasn't the Pride that Lust was used to. This…child in his arms was crying and screaming. The broken remains of a child forced into adulthood too early.

**77. Test**

In the beginning, with all of them, they had tested their healing factors and what exactly they could do. Although Sloth seemed to take the cake when she jumped into a pit where the ground was covered in stakes.

**78. Drink**

This boy, Pride did he say his name was?, tilted the glass of red colored water to her lips and Winry drank, grateful to the boy who had saved her from slavery.

**79. Starvation**

They were all starved, not in a sense of needing food but in the sense of needed _something. _A simple touch of another being. The wind brushing their faces. But most of all they were starved for human emotions and privileges.

**80. Words**

'_Strange'_ Lust mused as he watched the Fullmetal Alchemist fume and exclaim as Lust exclaimed that there was no choice in staying in the military _'how so few words spoken and many unspoken make a person suddenly bend to your will'._

**81. Paper**

All the piece of paper said _'I love you'. _And yet it made a warmth flow through his heart and a smile appear on his face. And all Lust could wonder is who exactly this human was that made his brother forget about them.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

The only thing that ensured his sanity any more was hearing Sloth sit up in his, or her bed whichever, bed, tugging a sheet slightly around her body to cover what he had already claimed as his, and ask with a curious tone in her voice: "Pride?".

**83. Heal**

Armstrong looked on terrified when one of his sister's subordinates without warning stabbed her through her stomach. Before he could get to her, or even take a single step forward, he watched as the wound began to heal, his sisters face erupt in a sadistic grin, and a light appear as she changed her looks from his sister to a teenager with green hair and purple eyes.

**84. Out Cold**

A sudden hit from behind and Roy Mustang was on the ground with the back of his head bleeding. Pride dropped his bat, took Roy by the arm, and dragged him to where Hohenheim was waiting for him to bring their newest human candidate.

**85. Spiral**

When Wrath had thrown Lust out the window from losing her temper she didn't know that their was a hurricane going on outside. Meanwhile Pride, Envy, and Sloth were outside to watch said hurricane and their heads followed Lust as he was thrown around in the hurricane, not even bothering to get up to help him, until he had finally reached the ground.

**86. Seeing Red**

Pride saw the mans blade go through Sloth and even knowing that it would have absolutely no effect on her, whether her turning that body part into water or simply being a homunculus, he couldn't help but run forward with a yell and stab the man through the chest.

**87. Food**

None of them needed it and it would just disintegrate from the moment that it entered their stomach but for each one they had to eat it. For Lust, Greed, and Wrath since they were in the military they had to make appearances in the cafeteria and that meant eating the food. For Pride, Envy, and Sloth they simply ate food just to have the taste and enjoyment.

**88. Pain**

His first memory was of pain. The pain from the transformation from human to homunculus. From the moment that the stone touched your bloodstream. Greed looked back and gave a sad smile.

**89. Through the Fire**

Sloth walked through the flames that one of the colonels [Roy's replacement] that Lust was controlling in the military throw at her with a snap of the fingers. So what if she had crippled one of his men? This was just fire and water, herself, could easily put it out.

**90. Triangle**

Envy was looking in a full length mirror when he had first became a homunculus

, his front and back, when he noticed something. On the back of both his shoulders were two points and on his lower back was another. Lines connected the three points to form a triangle. This followed him in every form he was in; though he was able to hide them he could feel them.

**91. Drowning**

Sloth encircled her hands around the mans head and turned them into their liquid form. Her hands formed a bubble of water around his head cutting off his air circulation. He was drowning without even getting wet she smiled.

**92. All That I Have**

Hughes/Greed stood in front of the Gate. It was the gateway of knowledge and truth. It was the gate where everyone went to when they died. He stood in front of the truth.

"What will you give for her soul?" asked the Truth.

"Everything that I have, including my life" Hughes answered before turning to the Gate and walking through. His life for Gracia's.

**93. Give Up**

Winry looked out the window. She has been a slave for the past ten years. Ten years of hoping her grandmother, who had always loved her, would appear and rescue her. Ten years of hoping _someone _would rescue her from his torture. But after ten years of being beaten you start to lose hope and resign yourself to this life.

**94. Last Hope**

Lust needed a new Philosophers Stone if he had a chance to survive this. Unfortunately the other sins weren't anywhere close as well as Father being underground. There was no time. So without any remorse Wrath stuck her fingers through her chest and tightened them around her own stone. This was all she could do.

**95. Advertisement**

"Um Envy your joking about that right?" Pride asked watching his brother preparing an ad for the newspaper to find a human willing to try to become Gluttony.

**96. In the Storm**

The storm raged on through the night. Maes cuddled with his older brother who was comforting him. All of a sudden the windows broke making the glass fly over them making them scream.

**97. Safety First**

From the corner of his eye he could see one of the humans run towards Sloth from behind and she hadn't noticed yet. A part of his shadow then grabbed that man, after piercing through his stomach, rolled him into the shadows where Pride disintegrated him. When Sloth looked at him in confusion he mouthed the words "Just so you will be safe".

**98. Puzzle**

Pride was most definitely a puzzle worth trying to solve and above all Wrath loved a good puzzle.

**99. Solitude**

No matter how hard he tried Pride always seemed to be with someone else. He liked to be alone yet he was afraid to be left behind which was the only reason he didn't mind when either Envy or Sloth forced him to join the others. Yes that was the only reason.

**100. Family**

They were dysfunctional no doubt. The 'children' were older then the adults and the adults sometimes acted like children. They had their ups and downs. They all had moments where they wanted to kill one of them. Through humiliation, happiness, fear. Repressed feelings, secret hopes and dreams. Through thick and thin they were still a family.


End file.
